Itches
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: True love is a rarity, lust is an itch that needs to be scratched.


_True love is a rarity, lust is an itch that needs to be scratched._

The brown haired boy watched as his fellow chaser and captain collapsed on his bed, turned over and screamed into the pillow.

"Problem Jamie? Evans turn you down again?" He smirked over at the boy with glasses who growled and glared.

"Fuck off Longbottom!" James shot back, not in the mood to deal with him.

"Can't say I blame you, you stay for one Christmas just to get a snog and failed, probably with a slap." While the slightly older one laughed he didn't notice the other boy stand up or walk over but he did feel the solid, soft lips against his and the bruising strong grip on his wrists, sharp teeth nipping at his lips, drawing blood.

James snarled when Frank ripped his arms away but then they moved to his waist, pulling him onto the bed to straddle the others thighs, as he sat up.

Frank felt strong hands digging into his shoulders, his lips stinging from the various bites but the more violent the Ravanette became the more the blue eyed one wanted to fuck him senseless.

"James." He panted, pulling away. "What the hell got into you?" He wasn't complaining but this was so weird James was almost as gentle as Remus.

"I didn't stay for Evans I stayed to get away from Sirius, the fucking twat he is and I need a distraction, so shut up and fuck me." He growled again and attacked the others lips again.

"What did he do?" Frank asked, between bites he left on brown eyed boys neck.

"He told Evans that the only reason I was after her was to fuck her and leave her because I liked a challenge." James said in a moaning voice, bucking his hips against the others. Frank responded by ripping the others clothes off, almost literally and throwing them on the floor.

Frank almost drooled at the godly body still over his lap, perfect abs, well sculpted chest and strong arm. The naked boy sucked on the fingers presented to him before they were pulled away and he leaned forward, kissing him still strongly but not as harshly as before as he moaned, feeling light sparks go threw his body from the fingers slowly pushing into his entrance, the burning felt so good.

James' moans were pure sex, so sin full they should be illegal, the other moaning in his ear as he pushed another two fingers in still finger fucking the fellow Gryffindor and listening to the almost screaming moans when he hit his prostate but even while he was lost in pleasure James' hands worked at removing the others clothes until he was completely stripped and hands explored an equally muscled body, more than content on letting the haze of pleasure wash over him.

Frank was drooling he watched that perfect body shiver as walls clamped down on his fingers, the white seed covering tanned skin the brunet bit at the others pulse point and sucked, leaving the beginnings of a very nice hickey.

James raised himself before sinking down on throbbing cock of his room mate, groaning at the feeling of being so full.

Frank tipped his head back in pleasure and waited until he felt hips rocking against him, bringing his head back up, he tangled his fingers into the mess of black hair and pulled those swollen lips back to his, loving every second of this.

White lights flashed in front of his eyes as the solid length hit the bundle of nerves, the sex was fast and rough with no need to slow down or care about any strings being attached.

James nearly screamed when he hit his climax biting down on golden skin to keep in the noise.

Franks eyes rolled back in his head and he let them fall back onto the sheets as he road out his orgasm, the pain in his shoulder adding to the mind numbing bliss rushing threw his veins.

He could barely breath from the after effects and the weight leaning on his chest, he gently pulled out and rolled James so they were lay side by side.

Before long the blue eyes glistened happily with amusement as the sleeping figure curled up at his side. After pulling the blankets over them he thought of Alice and Lily, they loved those girls but they didn't return it but then again, true love is a rarity, lust is an itch that needs to be scratched.


End file.
